Crushed
by MsZola
Summary: "Why was being a teenager so hard? As if panicking over exams and grades wasn't enough, you're constantly bombarded with the pressure to get a boyfriend or to be socially accepted" Little did she know that her problems were far from over. For Caroline, teenaged boys were no longer a problem. It was the handsome British teachers that she had to be wary of. {AU - they're all human}
1. Awkward Stares

There _he_ was. I found myself staring at him _again,_ hoping that our eyes would meet. I honestly didn't know what had happened to me. It was like a switch had been flicked on and suddenly I saw the world differently, in a whole new light. If someone was to tell me a month ago that I would be sat here searching for someone I barely knew, I would have called their bluff. But it turns out that I _was_ that kind of girl and I _was_ capable of a silly school girl's crush.

In all fairness he wasn't _exactly_ a teacher. He didn't _teach _me and I doubted he _taught_ anyone else. One day a few months back, he waltzed into my English lesson – and my life – determined to replace the school's previous _helper_. She was a middle aged lady, about six feet two with a heart of gold and bam, in comes Mr. I-think-I'm-so-hot-with-my-sexy-British-accent to replace her only days after she left. Granted, that was expected to happen. The school was barely capable of helping themselves, never mind the needy children within its walls. It wouldn't have bothered me if the guy was some stout old man whose life was beyond miserable and not to mention the beer belly and unshaven facial hair to act as evidence against him. But of course, the universe_ was_ against me. Instead, in comes some twenty something year old with brown tousled hair and a face that could have been chiselled out of solid gold. I only had one word for my current situation and that was doomed.

I had complete faith that _he_ had caught many a girl's attention in his short stay here. To be honest, you had to be non-human to _not _notice him. He spent the majority of his time wandering around the department in a shameful attempt to _help_ kids find pencils that were basically right under their noses. _Again_, this wouldn't have bothered me a few months ago and even in the first few days of his arrival it _didn't _bother me. It wasn't until that one day that our eyes met. Ok, at first I thought nothing of it. It happens all the time, right? When you accidentally look up at the same exact time someone else does and for that brief awkward second your eyes meet until someone decides to look the other way. But what does it mean when this - let's call it an _awkward stare_ - happens on more than one occasion? What does it mean when every single time you happen to look up, you meet their eyes? Now that can't be a coincidence, can it?

Take it how you will but I have this _thing_ that if I catch someone staring at me, I make the kinda egotistical assumption that they _like_ me. It's a perfectly normal reaction, right? Why else would someone stare at a person? Unless of course I had left over tomato sauce splattered all over my face or mascara running down my cheeks but it's not like something like that would happen every single time. And believe me, _this_ happens a lot. I have been told that I am 'really pretty' with my cute smile and bouncing blonde locks. I guess after repetitive notions of the words, it tends to go to your head. Just a little bit.

But I'm going on a tangent. When I _did_ see him stare back at me - with my previous history - I thought, hey maybe this guy likes me. And bam, this is where it _all_ started. Now don't go making assumptions that I do this allthe time with allthe male teachers in my school. No, I wasn't one of those girls that spent days, months and more than likely even years pining over a teacher that they knew full well was out of their reach. I mean I was - I am - a good student that gets the homework done on time and definitely only fancies the good ole American _boys_, not teachers. And here I was going against every word and every stereotype that I despised. Maybe it was because he was closer to my age than any other teacher. After all, I had one more year until I was far gone from this god forsaken place. My eyes looked up again and guess who was looking back at me. If by this point you are asking, who? You seriously need to go re-read the last few paragraphs.

The room was dead silent as most of us were half way through an exam. My eyes look down in an attempt to go with my previous theory that the 'staring' was by mere coincidence. I was on a mission to get this everyone-fancies-me out of my head because let's be honest it can't have been true. If it _was,_ I wouldn't be single right now. Maybe it just seemed that they were staring back because I was staring at them in the first place? The fact is if _I_ saw him looking at me, the chances are _he_ would have seen me looking at him and so in a roundabout way, maybe _he _thought I liked him? It was confusing but it somehow made a lot of sense. But the truth was I didn't start to like him until I thought he liked me which apparently may or may not have been the same way he was thinking about me. Why did I get myself into this mess? I clearly needed to get a hobby.

With _him _almost out of my mind, I carried on staring down at the question that I should probably be answering; _to what extent can it be said that Apple was to blame for the recent technology boom?_ I stared at the question again. Firstly, did the exam board _really_ think we gave a rat's ass why Apple was to blame? Technology had steadily become our life and we were happy. We didn't care who started it. It happened and we're reaping the benefits. End of. I roll my eyes at the stupid question before looking back up to the clock in front of me and there he was, leaning – all so sexily - against the door frame and this time, I was pretty sure he was looking straight at me. I knew in my mind that I - for what seems like the first time - wasn't looking at him first. We held a gaze before the shy girl inside me decided to take over and coward out, looking back at my paper. I know I will look back on this moment in a few days and wish I had started a staring contest with him right then and there or maybe even bash out a smile or two, just to show that I acknowledged him. But we both kind of stared at each other with an expressionless face. As a normal hot blooded human girl, I found myself trying to look 'attractive' as I stared down at the sheet before me. _How on earth was someone supposed to look attractive looking at a piece of paper?_ I sigh. I couldn't tell you what was happening to me because even I didn't know. But I did know that I couldn't blame puberty this time. I was _way_ past _that_ stage.

"How was your exam?" my best friend asks me, little did she know what was _really_ going on in my mind. Normally I would tell her these things, hell, she would be the first person I would tell but I felt a slight withdrawal when it came to _him_. He worked at the school, the stakes were definitely heightened. It wasn't like this was just a _normal _crush. It wasn't like I could just go up to him and tell him how I felt. No, this was serious business and I had to get over it, fast.

"Stressful" I reply "the questions they ask are ridiculous! But I think I did alright, fingers crossed" she smiled as she munched on the carrot in one hand and scrolled down her Twitter feed in the other.

"I'm sure you did fine" she mumbled but I wasn't really listening. I learnt a while back that his name was Klaus and we all know what _that_ means; hashtag facebook stalking. Of course, I couldn't find him on facebook as I didn't quite know his surname and with my little outburst over I decided to leave it at that. I was becoming a full blown stalker and again, it _couldn't_ be healthy. I knew Bonnie would always have my back when it came to clearing my mind. She did it _so_ well. Her face lightened as her boyfriend came running over, kissing on her cheek "babe, I didn't think you were coming in today" she smiled hugging him. Before long, he grabbed a seat in between us as he began eating the remains of her lunch.

"I thought I'd surprise you. I had no lesson but I also have nothing else to do when you're here" she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his head on her shoulder as he spoke "alright Caroline" he gave me the upward nod as I smiled. Jeremy was probably the only person out of our little group that actually called me by my full name. I've never liked the name _Caroline _it always felt very formal and sort of like I was an old woman. I much preferred people to call me Care, a bit like a Care Bear which made me sound like I was about five but it had to be better than sounding overly mature, right? I didn't make sense, hell, life didn't make sense. Why was being a teenager so hard? As if panicking over exams and grades wasn't enough, you're constantly bombarded with the pressure to get a boyfriend or to be socially accepted. It was pathetic and I didn't like it one bit. I hear someone call my name as I come back to the reality that I hated.

"Huh?" it doesn't take me long to realise that Bonnie was standing with her bag on one arm, boyfriend on the other as she glared down at me

"We have a lesson remember?" I stare at the clock. _Had lunch seriously finished already? _She rolled her eyes at my not-on-this-planet expression as I began shoving all my belongings into my bag. They began speaking among themselves as I continued to let my thoughts control my body. We stopped at the crossway, where a bunch of people 'attempted' to get through a single door at once. Luckily someone stopped, letting us past and then there he was again. I was behind my two friends and it was very clear his eyes were on me. This time I wasn't going to stare back. I smiled but as per usual his face stayed the same, unmoving and just like that we past each other without another glance. My eyes drifted back to Bonnie, who was looking at me in the strangest way. Was smiling at another person unheard of all of a sudden? I continued to follow them. Jeremy kissed her goodbye as we headed into our lesson and with an exaggerated blink of an eye, the day was over. I hoped that I would forget him. In fact, I _wished_ that he didn't come into my life and yet I couldn't stop thinking about him. I go through stages of my day that I think about him more than others and in a strange way, it's like he doesn't want to leave my mind. Secretly, I hoped that I he was thinking the same of me.


	2. Make Me Forget

Days and months went by and I didn't think of him. Yet everyday when I saw him in class we continued our awkward stares. And before I knew it, I had finished school and the unknown was suddenly far too close for comfort. It had been about four months since I last stepped foot into school and the day had come that I had to collect my coursework. Was I nervous about seeing him again? Of course I was. I hadn't seen him in such a long time that my mind had even forgotten his name. I hoped that I wouldn't see him and yet in some strange way I was excited at the thought that maybe he would be there and maybe he would be happy to see me. I let the strong wind, attempt to blow me off my feet as I pushed against it. My mind was elsewhere, letting my feet guide me to the all so familiar building I spent most my childhood in. It was a weird feeling that I literally 'grew up' in this school and the friends I'd known had become a part of my past _and_ my childhood.

My eyes squinted at the sight of the clear double doors. I had promised myself that I wasn't going to come back here after I left. I clearly forgot about collection day. I walked in feeling all the children's eyes on me and it was just plain uncomfortable. I hoped that my teacher would be there and that I wouldn't have to see him.

"Hey" I said, staring at him as he sat at the computer. He looked up at me, clearly shocked to see me back. I realised then I was supposed to have a visitor's pass. Who in their right mind cared about that? I had no intention of staying long enough to _need _a pass. I was out of breath from the cold as I spoke "Is there any teachers around?" he turned pointing to a teacher behind him. I was already starting to feel stupid "I was just wondering whether I could collect my coursework?" when he just continued to look up at me, I continued "will it still be where it was before, or have they been moved?"

"They should still be there. I don't think we've moved them"

"Thanks" I began walking over to the cabinet where I _knew_ my papers were. I could hear him confirming his statement with the teacher behind him. Why did I even need these papers? I was more than likely going to throw them when I got home. Was there even a need for me to be here right now? I began searching through the papers with no such luck.

"Have you found them?" I heard his voice from behind me. I turned to see him standing at the doorway.

"No, I haven't" I felt like slapping myself in the face. Why on earth did I like a guy that I had never spoken more than a few sentences to? Our whole ordeal was reminding me why my 'little crush' was stupid and why _I _was stupid for having one. Before I could say anything else, he was walking towards me.

"What was it about?" I assumed he was talking about my papers as we both turned to stare at the cabinet. It was only then, that I realised how much taller he was than me. I was a good five foot six and he had to be at least six foot. I gave him the once over. _God, you're hot_ I thought as my eyes returned back to the cabinet.

"Erm, it was about a girl that was bound by the stereotypes in society" I stopped "I think it was on the black board once" I could see him smile from the corner of my eyes as I realised what I had just said.

"Smart board" he corrected.

"Yeah, that's the word" _Kill me now_. I'm _such_ an idiot. I thought as I laughed, trying to disguise my clear embarrassment. What was I doing? Get out of there Caroline. Run before you embarrass yourself further.

"I don't think I remember it" _lies_ I thought, of course he remembered it. He was probably staring at me when I was writing it. And there I go again with my assumptions. He probably didn't think anything of me. I was just another girl, in a school full of girls crushing on him. I was over thinking it all, as per usual. "You might as well wait until miss gets here, she won't be long" and as if she heard him, she walked through the door.

"Oh hello" she smiled, walking towards me. _Hypocrite _I thought as I smiled back. I've never liked her as a teacher. I could see how false her smile was. She was clearly shocked to see me. I saw as her eyes give me the once over, looking at the clothes I was wearing. For her information, I was dressing very sensibly, in a coat and jumper, definitely prepared for the English weather. She had _no_ excuse to judge me. As I spoke to her explaining my situation, he stood by me. I could see him look at me from the corner of my eye as I spoke to her. He didn't have to wait with me but I guess he felt responsible as he was definitely very involved in the situation. Or maybe he just wanted to make sure I got my work. Whatever the reason, I was fangirling over the fact that he stayed. "I was showing your work to some of the younger kids the other day" she smiled, walking over to her table where he sat previously and gave it to me.

His head bowed as he spoke "I'm sorry Caroline" I looked at him. Why was he apologising? But I was more excited over the fact that he said my name. I was well and truly smitten with this guy. Something was wrong with me, I was convinced of it.

"What for" I ask as I looked up at him. His eyes weren't looking at me as he continued.

"I didn't realise it was there"

"Oh that's alright" I smiled, happy that I got my work but just as I was about to go, _she_ felt obligated to ask about my current situation. What was I doing? What was my plan next? Did I get into university? All that small talk that I really wasn't in the mood to answer but as the polite child I was, I answered her questions. When I began to leave, he left as well. I said bye and that was the end of it. If any of you are psychologist out there, please tell me, what hell that all meant? Did it just seem less innocent because I like him or was he portraying all the signs of a guy who was crushing hard?


	3. Just Press Send

Later that day, I found myself fangirling over the situation. It came to the stage that I was back on facebook on a mission to find him. I searched his name again, still with no more clues of his surname, resulting in me searching for the school.

"Oh my god" I squealed as his name popped up on my search, his face smiling at me through his profile picture. My eyes widened and my mouth opened, _No way_! I clicked on his picture and found his profile. I fangirled and I fangirled hard, I would be lying if I said I didn't. I was straight in there to his photos and low and behold, all his pictures weren't private. _Thank you God_, I thought as I spent the next few minutes stalking his pictures. I won't go into detail but one word, topless. Don't judge me. We all know you've done this as well. I found pictures of his work, some of the most beautiful pieces of writing I had ever written. He was clearly more talented than he was given credit for. I stared, reading through almost all of his work until I realised I had been sitting there for about an hour. By the time I was finished, I felt myself wanting to go _one_ step further. My mouse hovered over the 'friend' button. Should I press it?

I thought about it. My heart was racing. I knew for a fact that he wouldn't accept my friend request. Firstly because I would be a freak for hunting him down in the first place and secondly because he was kind of classed as a teacher and that meant _friending_ a student was _way_ out of the question. But on the other hand, I am an adult. I'm eighteen for crying out loud and I have left school which technically means I'm no longer a student, right? I squint at the screen. What will he think when he sees this? Will he think I'm crazy? Instead I wander around his news feed for a while seeing that his last post was the exact time and date that I turned up to school. I gasped. That can't have been a coincidence. I look down further. The last date he posted was sometime a few months ago. He doesn't post often but why that day? Why the day that I happened to go to the school?

Taking a deep breath, I tried to consider the possibilities. Was I over thinking it? The worse that could happen is a rejection and that didn't bother me. Well, maybe a little bit. I stared at the screen. Maybe becoming 'friends' was taking it a step too far. I thought about it for a while, debating the pros and the cons. Instead I begin to write. What harm can it do? If the whole student-teacher thing was bugging me, a message could be like an innocent thing. Students email teachers all the time. Of course, it's normally about homework or such things like that but still it happens. _Breathe Caroline, breathe_.

I begin to type;

_Hi, it's Caroline, the one from English? Anyways, I just thought I'd thank you for helping me find my work the other day. I really appreciated it. _

I send, feeling a slight buzz of adrenaline within me. Surprisingly, I felt calm and the chances were I was overreacting, once again but what can you do, that was who I was. I was a teenage girl and worrying, overreacting and over analysing every situation, normally came part of the package.

"Ash, are you home?" I hear my mum shout from below, her keys rattling as she locked the door. I heard the tiny thuds on the staircase. My cousin was home. He had been living with us since he was just a toddler. His parents died in an accident. We don't like to talk about it and to us, he is like the son/brother we never had. I grew up with him and to me he will _always _be my brother. He definitely came equip with his _annoying little _brother like traits to remind me of that.

"Yes" I shout back. My door flung open as a little mini version of my uncle walked in. His hair all a mess and his uniform covered in what looked like dirt. "Oh, _you're_ here" I squint as he laughs, throwing his bag pack on my floor.

"Of course I am" he mumbles "I _live_ here" _Unfortunately_ I thought as I stare at the trail he left behind in my room.

"Forget something?" I shout, down the hallway as his little arm peaks round the door, grabbing his belongings. I wasn't that I didn't like my cousin, from that little _display _it may look like we didn't get on or that I didn't _love _him. But I did, of course I did, he was my cousin. No matter how intolerable he was sometimes. He was still _family_. We had our moments. I close down my laptop, grabbing my iPhone in my hand and heading down stairs.

"Has dad rung today?" I see my mum in the kitchen as I start munching _hard _onto the apple in my hand. We had one of those tiny kitchens that still managed to have a centre table in the middle of it. It was _probably_ small because of it but in such cases, it was helpful and well in all honestly, it looked half decent when it was clean.

"I don't think so sweetie" she had the mail in her hand as she sorted through them. Before you start jumping to conclusions that my parents have split up, they haven't. He worked away a lot, often at some wild and exotic places. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. Sometimes I wished that I could go with him. Travel the world and just get out of our little English town. I know most people would _die _to be where I was; living the life I was living but sometimes it just wasn't for me, you know? Sometimes, I just wanted to go somewhere else and maybe even _be _someone I wasn't, just for the pure thrill of it all.

"Is there anything for me?" I ask, peering over her shoulder before resting my head there.

"Don't speak with while you're eating" I rolled my eyes, as I move away to stare out the window "but no, there isn't" I roll my eyes again. I should have known, _not very popular today, are we? _"Were you expecting something? I shake my head. Technically, I _was _expecting something but that reply didn't come in the form of physical mail. I yawn, slouching down in the sofa and switching on the TV. It was times like this that I probably would stay in that exact position until told otherwise. But today, there wasn't anything exciting to watch and personally, I had other things on my mind. The thudding occurred again, getting louder and louder as George scurried down the stairs. He was out of his _school _uniform and into another uniform which I presume was football or some kind of messy sport that he did most days. I wasn't into sport. All the outfits looked the same and the whole aim of the game was _basically _the same. I mean, who finds it interesting to watch a bunch of people follow a ball. I yawn again, _boring_. Ok, I get it, _everyone's entitled to their options etc _and it makes sense that George being a boy would enjoy such things. I smile, there I go again addressing stereotypes but as far as my experience went. They were pretty accurate. I feel a tugging on my sleeve. I look over to see a little boy staring at me.

"Yes?" I smile "Can I help you?" George looks at me like I've just lost a vital feature on my face as his eyes squint at me.

"You have to take me to football practise, _remember?_"

"What about mum?"

"I've got work" she shouts from behind me. _Urgh_, _perfect_, I think as I begin to haul myself off the sofa like I weight a thousand tonnes. Grabbing my phone and my cousin, I somehow manage to walk from the lounge to the car without thinking twice a running from the hills. Like I said before our dad was always off on business trips, meaning that _I_ had to become the _other_ parent in the house when mum left for work. This also meant that as soon as I became of age, I was shipped off to driving lessons to help give us more transport options. This was the perks of having a working family. It's sadly really how kids these days spend more time with their siblings than they do their parents. These days both parents have to work to even keep the house a float and that, combined with constant need to satisfy a bunch of teenagers. It's not an easy life. I forget sometimes.

"Have you got everything?" I ask him as he stares into the distance like I wasn't even there. "George" I shake on his arm as he looks at me "Have you got everything?" I speak slowly like I'm talking to someone who didn't know English. He smiles, nods and leaves the car. _Brothers_, I roll my eyes. Can't leave with them, probably couldn't live without them. I think for a moment, actually living without them, didn't sound like such a bad proposition.

[Beeping]

I look down at my phone to see a facebook notification. My hearts stops. I didn't seem to care that I was still casually sitting in a field car park. I just needed to see if this was what I thought it was. I opened up the app and began to read the message;

_Hi Caroline thanks for the message. You are welcome. I was happy to help you. It's all part of the job._

I read the message a few times. _Is that it?_ Then again, what was expecting him to say? It wasn't like he was going to burst out into song or end the message with a load of smiley faces. He was a professional after all. I begin to reply;

_I had a look at some of your work on your profile and I know it's probably not my place to say but you truly are very talented. I mean your work is amazing. Personally, I feel like you're wasting away at school. Is this really what you want to do? You should be doing more than just helping kids find things. You deserve better. _

I send the message. Was it too much? Did I over step the boundaries that he had given me? I shrug, it was innocent. I was only speaking the truth. It felt rude not to reply, well I knew I would have anyways because, I mean _he _just replied to me. I smile, putting my phone back in my pocket and driving away. I really hoped he didn't take offense to my message. I bite my bottom lip. I really hope he doesn't hate me.


	4. Ogres have layers

_I like your honesty, love. I actually have a degree in English Literature. The language has this sophistication that fascinates me. Like you said, I would not have seen myself doing this kind of job three years ago. _

I awoke to the beeping of my phone and a message that continued to make me smile. _He _made me smile and for whatever reason, he felt the need to reply to me. Maybe he thought keeping in touch was a good option? After all, most teachers liked the idea of keeping in touch with students that had left the school. I frown. But he's _not _a teacher.

_Why don't you leave that dreaded school and go pursue something that you truly love. What is life, if you can't be who you want to be and do what you want to do? _

I was blunt. I know I was but I couldn't help but feel curious. This stranger has sudden become a large part of my day to day and I wanted to know more about him. There was something within me that felt like I _had _to fix him. It wasn't because I liked him but because it was in my nature to want to fix things and make things perfect. Of course, not everything is perfect. That would be impossible but I would be a fool if I didn't try. I liked getting to know people. I mean that's how you made friends. I couldn't help but let my instincts take over. This was what I did and just because of who he was to me, it didn't mean I was capable of treating him any different.

I began to check my various social media's as I laid flat on my back, my head melting into the depths of my pillow as I let my mind take a life of its own. It wasn't long before my body regain control, forcing me to move out of bed.

"Morning" I yawn as I see my mum, George and the cat, sitting around the kitchen centre. I smile, taking Miimee into my arms and stroking her soft ginger tail. She was called Miimee because when George and I got her we found ourselves saying 'she's mine' over and over again, until my dad came to conclusion that, that would be her name. But calling a cat mine wasn't exactly deemed 'normal' and so 'Miimee' was born. Don't ask. I was like ten at the time. I grab the cereal box, finding it empty. "George!" I shout, glaring at him. He kept filling his mouth with lucky charms like he didn't have a care in the world. "Seriously?" his bowl was overflowing with a mixture of cereal and milk. "Mum!" I shout as she passes me a box of bran flakes. I stare at it, then stare at George giving him the, this-is-all-your-fault look and then after a while I gave him the, you're-gonna-pay look which from his expression was probably the same as the look before. I sigh, pouring a bowl of the gross, dull, looking bran flakes and began munching away. _Well this sucks_.

I sit hunched over on the counter seat, scrolling down my Twitter feeds and isolating myself from the world. George somehow manages to finish his gianormous bowl of cereal and rushes up stairs before returning fully dressed and ready to go to school.

"Liz" he whines. It always confused me why after practically growing up with us, he still didn't have it in him to call mum, mum. She was basically his mother, just not biological. He says it's because he only has one mother – which I can imagine, hurts mums feelings – so we don't mention it. In all fairness to him, we weren't ever going to try to replace his true parents. "Let's go. I don't want to be late"

His high pitched voice grabs my attention as I begin to laugh "... and why's that George?" he glares at me under thick lashes. He tilts his head slightly as he speaks like what he is about to say to _obvious_.

"I'm one mark away from getting a detention. I don't want Miss Harris to hate me" the seriousness in his voice makes me laugh. Was he being serious? By the glare on his face, I take that as a yes which makes my laughter grow into more of a howl. Being _his_ age meant he actually _cared_ about being late. _Ha,_ when he gets to my age he may think _very _differently.

"We don't want _Miss Harris_ to hate you now do we Georgey?" he doesn't speak but I could tell he wanted to punch me in the face. I smile, "you better get a move on or _Miss Harris_ will get angry" he sticks his tongue out as mum gives me the, cut-it-out look before she leaves.

[Beeping]

It was 9:00am and didn't that mean he was in school, _right now?_ I slowly open my phone, letting my fingers glide along the screen as I read the message;

_I'm not the kind of person to just leave without a plan, Caroline. Don't you think I would have left if I had the chance? _

Was he mad at me? I clearly said something wrong and he didn't like it. Or maybe I was reading it wrong?

_I'm sorry, I'm intruding. I didn't mean to pry, I was just curious. _

It didn't surprise me if he didn't reply. I crossed the line. I don't know what I was thinking. I ruffled through my wardrobe, finding a loose fitting t-shirt, leggings and some of those knitted comfy socks. I slump back into my bed, the covers slightly spilling onto the floor as I curled up beneath them. I wasn't sure what it was about him. I bit my bottom lip as I thought about it. Why do I let it bother me? Why does he just get under my skin?

My phone beeps again.

_I didn't mean to sound brash, love. Forgive me. I was purely stating that I'm not the kind of person to give up and leave without a plan B. Leaving the school would be a dream but it would be stupid of me to leave without any prospects of a job. _

Looks like someone has had a change of heart, I sigh, but he has a point. I forget that while I still sat here under the roof of my parents, others had to look after themselves. I noticed how he wasn't as _nice _as he was to begin with. It was like as I began to pull back the layers, I was revealed his _true_ self. Did I like his frankness? That was yet to be decided. He was definitely a troubled soul. I could feel it. It was like he was hiding behind this kind exterior and on the inside, he was hurt. Someone or something had hurt him and I couldn't help but wonder what. I decide to change the subject.

_Isn't it like 2pm? Doesn't that mean that you should be working or teaching or doing whatever it is you do, instead of talking to me? _

The more I spoke to him, the more intrigued I became. He was _more _than just a pretty face, so much more. From a school girl's crush to a therapy session, I felt like our relationship was reaching a whole new level. I didn't know where I was going with it or what I expected from him but I couldn't wait to find out. I had learnt more about him within the last few messages than I did within the whole year I had seen him.

_Just because students aren't allowed phones in school doesn't mean that we can't. For your information, I actually have plenty of work to do. Don't go thinking that I spend all day talking to you. I have better things to do, love. _

I muffled a laugh, _please _I think, _and I'm the queen of England. _In a way I was somewhat offended by his response. Firstly, who knew he had a sense of humour and secondly what did he mean he had _better things to do_. Was talking to me a waste of his time? Or was that just a figure of speech? I frown as I continue to reply back;

_If you have 'better things to do' why don't you go do them instead of 'wasting' your time talking to me? I'm clearly distracting you from your hard work. _

I tuck my phone into my pocket, finally deciding to make my bed and probably get some kind of lunch. It was strange that my stomach alarm bells didn't go off at exactly 12 O' clock but then again, I was somewhat occupied. I spent what felt like hours staring at the fridge. It was moments like this that I always complained that there was 'nothing to eat' when in all honesty, there was _plenty _to eat. By _that _I mean there's nothing pre-made that I could chuck into my mouth without having to cook. I sigh, grabbing a packet of ready-made pasta. I hear my phone as I empty the contents into the pan, adding milk and water before letting it simmer.

_I've noticed that you have quite the temper on you, Caroline. Don't get your knickers in a twist, love. I'm only playing. But I don't joke about being busy. I have papers to marks, pencils to find and an awful lot of chatting to you. Believe it or not, I like your company. I find it refreshing. _

__I can't help but laugh out loud, _refreshing _was that supposed to be compliment? If it was it took _a lot_ of effort to pull that one out of the Ogre. My eyes widened as the smell of bubbling milk began to fill my nostrils. I spun around to see steam evaporating off the spillage as it leaked from the stove and dripped onto the floor. _Oh my goodness_ I shout, running over, my socks sliding on the titled floor. My hands rush to scoop up the flowing mixture, realising very quickly that it was still hot. I could feel the liquid seeping through my socks as I squelched over to off the stove.

"Mum's gonna kill me" I mumble, filling the towel with the half dampened mixture. "Gross" Did that mean the pasta was now in for ten more minutes? Or do I just start again with the fifteen? Oh why was this so complicated. I roll my eyes as I sat on the countertop, before answering Klaus;

_Only you could compliment me and offend me in the same sentence. Well done you. Don't try to hide behind your snappy comments, I know somewhere deep down you enjoy talking to me and you know it. _

"Right" I swivel around from the centre to stare at the stove behind me "Pasta" I state, pointing my finger towards the saucepan. Let's start the ball rolling _again_.

"Oh Care, didn't think you would be home" I turn to see my mum walking through the doorway. I was stuck at the sink, _trying _to hide majority of the mess. It didn't take me long to finish what was on my plate but it was taking a damn long time to clean up the preparation. Why did it always take hours to prepare a meal but seconds to eat it? The physics of time confused me.

I heard the clunk of the keys as my mum laid them in the disk on the counter. I refused to turn around. I knew sooner or later that happy smile on her face would fade. "Caroline ..." I wince. The time had come. If you don't hear from me, call the police.

"Yes?" I say, smiling from ear to ear in an attempt to _pretend_ I was innocent in this whole situation.

"Yes? Is that _all_ you have to say?" her voice was slightly rising more than usual. She was clearly overreacting, it wasn't _that _bad. "What is _that?_"

"A stove" now probably wasn't the best time to play 'What's the object?' but I needed time to think about how on earth I was going to get out of this. The racoon story was getting old.

"Well I can see that, Caroline" this was the second time she had said my name in full within the last few seconds. It was official. I was dead meat. "Would you care to explain what is on top of the stove?"

"I do believe its Pasta. Well the stuff on the stove might be a combination of milk and pasta but I can't be completely sure" her face was starting to tighten "I tried to clean it up. If you walked in like five minutes earlier, you would have seen it pouring all over the floor and -"

"- the floor!?" she stops as she holds her temples "the $_500_ floor!?" I quickly realise my mistake. I made a mental note to know when to stop.

"No, well yes but I cleaned it. Look, you wouldn't even have noticed if I didn't say anything and I _will_ clean the stove. I mean, I was going to after I cleaned my plate" I point to the plate behind me "see?" her eyes squint and I see George emerge from the corner of my eye, smirking in the doorway. Instead of shouting at me, she closed her eyes, slowly lifting her hand in a 'whatever' gesture as she spoke;

"See that you do" she walks away, letting me take that breathe, I didn't realise I was holding. .

"What did you do this time?" asks George as he walks in looking in the fridge.

"Oh shush" I drag the cloth to the stove like it weighed a ton as I begin moping down the dried, crusty – what was - liquid. I sat down next to George as my phone beeped.

_Why thank you, Caroline. It's not every day that I get told I can be both nice and offensive at the same time. Wow, that really is a new one to me, love. _ _I suppose you are right. I do like talking to you, deep down, of course. _

__Was this classed as flirting? It definitely seemed like it. Sometimes I wondered whether Klaus had a split personality. One minute he was nice, then blunt and now flirty? If I didn't know better, it was like he had done this a thousand times before. He knew how to cover himself when things weren't going his way. He _knew _a lot more than he was letting on. But nethertheless, he made me feel like I was the only girl in the world and that he only had eyes for me. I began stealing a celery stick from George, my face glowing as he shouts;

"Hey!" I roll my eyes, failing to notice _his _eyes reading my message "who's Klaus?" it was a perfectly innocent question but my eyes couldn't help but widened.

"What?" I say, pulling the screen to my chest, out of his view.

"The guy you're talking to?"

"He's none of your business" I reply. Klaus was _my _secret and I didn't need some ten year old boy opening his big mouth about him. I could see his little brain devising a plan and I didn't like the smile on his face.

"Caroline's got a boyfriend, Caroline's got a boyfriend" he begins to chant in my ear.

"Stop it!" I shout "He's _not _my boyfriend"

"Wait, 'til Liz finds out" there's a glint in his eyes "Oh Liz-" he begins, before I grasp his mouth with my hand. His words turned into more of a mumble before coming to a stop.

"Don't say _anything_ or I swear to God, I will actually go into your room when you're at school and take something. You won't know what and it will bug you for months" I smile, _gotcha_. George was slightly OCD when it came to his room. He _had _to know where everything was at all times. It - for some reason - bothered him more than anything else. If you asked him for something, he would know exactly where it was and probably what order and date he put it in there. It was creepy but very helpful when it came to finding things. His eyes squinted, knowing that I had got him where I wanted him. My hand slowly moved from him mouth.

"Fine"


	5. A Deal's a Deal

[Next day]

I shuffled onto my bed, laptop on my lap and my phone not too far from my side - as usual - I see a bush of brown hair appear around my door frame. I sigh. It was times like this that I wished my door automatically locked. I continued to stare at the door. His face and body were out of view. If this was his way of 'hiding' he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"George" I stopped, laying my laptop on my covers "you know I can see your hair, right? I know you're there" I hear him muffle something, probably annoyed that his 'master' plan or whatever it was he was trying to do, had failed. He slowly appeared around the door, his full body leaning against the door frame like he was lifeless. It still made me laugh at how small he was for his age. He only reached half way up the door and that was being nice. "What _are_ you doing?" within minutes, his body slumped to the floor. He started to perform some 'caterpillar' dance, resulting in him ending up with his face flat on the floor and his arms and legs stretched on both sides.

"Pretend I'm not here" he says, still lying on my floor like some dead animal "I'm hiding"

"It's not the bogeyman again is it George? You don't seriously still believe in him, do you?"

"NO!" I laugh at how easy it is to wind him up. He took everything so literal which was weird for someone who was actually _quite_ clever for his age.

"What's the problem then? I really don't appreciate you lying on my floor like that. You're starting to freak me out" when he doesn't move, I begin to walk out as I continue "well if you're not leaving, I will. Good day" I find myself stuck to the floor. His arms wrapped around my ankles, holding on to me for dear life.

"George?" I hear Mum's voice and I already know the answer to my question. His grip tightens around my ankles as I look down at him. Did he really think I was in any position to protect him? Mum was terrifying when she wanted to be.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing" I cock my head slightly, knowing _that _wasn't completely true

"George..."

"I swear I didn't do anything" his little head tilts upwards to look at me "she wants me to be her _date_ for her stupid dance, since Will" (my Dad) "isn't here. She says I need to wear a suit and a tie and" I see him cringe "dance with her" I wriggle my leg out of his grasp and pick him up to his feet, laughing hysterically as I did so.

"You better get dressed then. Don't want you to miss your first formal dance" his eyes widened as he jumps up to wrap his bony arms around my waist.

"Don't let her take me, Care!" I try to push his arms off me "Don't make me go" I hear Mum coming up the stairs as I shut my door with him still around me.

"What's in it for me?" he lets go, looking at me with his hand on his chin in that mocked 'thinking' glaze.

"I promise not to say anything about Klaus" he knew he had me with that one. My eyes squinted as I thought about it. It was a good proposition. Although there was nothing really to tell but I'd rather Mum didn't get all _lovely dovey_ on me. If she knew about him, she'd want to meet him and go through all the baby pictures and urgh; it wasn't a commitment I wanted to make.

"Deal" I push him behind me as I begin to wrap my hand around the handle "stay over there" I open my door to see Mum standing outside like she knew something was going on.

"Oh hey Mum" I smile at her. She was covered in a long silk material, the light pink cascading to her calves with sparkles pretty much everywhere "you look nice" I lean slighting on the frame "are you going somewhere?" she clearly wasn't buying my distraction as she tried to scan my room.

"Thanks dear. I'm going to this dance with some friends" she smiles at me briefly before continuing to search my room with her eyes "have you seen George?"

"You know, I'm not sure those shoes really compliment that dress. How about we go find some others?" her eyes narrow.

"Caroline, where's George?"

"He's probably around here somewhere. What do you need him for?" her shoulders slouch as she stared at her shoes considering my proposal.

"I need a partner tonight and well your Dad used to do it with me. Of course, his stay was extended and well, you know" I saw her expression softened. Her eyes lowered and it looked like she was about to cry. I couldn't have that. If she cried, I cried.

"I'll go" I say. The moment the words left my mouth, I knew I would regret this. But I couldn't let her look all upset and puppy like.

"... Really" she sniffed as I nodded. I was _really _going to regret this. "Oh thank you sweetie" she kissed my cheek "we need to find you something to wear pronto" she scampered off into the direction of her room, leaving me standing in the door way. I turned to see George emerging from the corner.

"You owe me _big _time, mister" he smiles "now get out of my room before I change my mind" without another word he was gone and Mum was back, holding what looked like an fitted bed sheet in her arms. The floral was well, _overwhelming_ and the frills were horrid. I smiled, taking it off her and putting it on. _It's gonna be a long night_.

I've change my mind! I stare at myself in the mirror. Its worst than I thought. Man, it's worth than I could ever have imagined. _Shit_ this is horrible. I think as I glare at myself long ways, sideways, there was no possible _way _to make this look any better. It was basically a massive hundred tier cake, covered in a thousand layers of different coloured icing with a cherry on top i.e. my head. Maybe this was popular in the 20s but in this present day and age, it was definitely a big no. I see my Mum appearing at my shoulder, her face reflected in the floor length mirror.

"Aw, Care bear" she smiles scooping my long locks off my back and clipping them to the top of my head in some attempt at a messy bun "you look stunning" she wiped a tear from her eye "this brings back memories. You know, I wore this at _my _first prom" _well that makes sense_ I thought as she continued to mess around with my hair. George really owes me! "Look at the time. We better get a move on. The girls will be wondering where we are"Please can something happen. Please can George just have a change of heart and suddenly become the saviour I need. All he would have to do was wear a tux and look cute. I, on the other hand, have to look like I was made to stick on top of a wedding cake. I clearly got the short straw on this deal. My eyes squinted as I thought again; _it's gonna be a long night_.

The room was fairly nice. By 'nice' I mean that it was a rented out town hall with all the lights on like it was some kind of barn dance. _Please tell me this isn't a barn dance _I suddenly think as I stare around at the outfits surrounding me. I sigh, formal dress. Not a cowboy boot in sight.

"Isn't this lovely!" squeals Mum as she grabs her friends; Carrie and Lou, on each of her arms. Of course their partners were not too far behind, that including me. I might as well have been a dude. I definitely felt like one, tagging along out of obligation more than choice. I never went to my school prom souly due to the fact that I _can't_ dance and - as proven tonight - I look shocking in a dress. Mum and her friends take turns doing their rounds around the hall, introducing each other to the other females as the men and I, sat bored out of our brains drinking strawberry punch. It had been about five minutes and I had already downed about three drinks and was already walking up to the booth for my fourth.

"Caroline?" I spin around as my mouth jolts open. _Omg, kill me now_. There standing before me, looking all dapper and handsome was none other, than Klaus. The man of my dreams had to stand there and see the beautiful rendition of a walking mannequin. _I want to die_. I think as I stare at him, my eyes wide and unblinking.

"Hi, Klaus, I mean, sir" I say, awkwardly, not completely sure how I would address him these days.

"Call me Klaus"


	6. It's Electric

I wanted to melt into the floorboard and bury my head very deeply in the sand like an Ostrich, hell, even an Ostrich would look better in this situation. I take the drink off the lady taking several sips before talking "funny seeing you here" I gulp "I wouldn't have pinned you down the _dancing _type"

"I'm here with my –" he pauses "- friend" he smiles pointing to a thin blonde who looked young enough to be my sister, I smile, _typical_. "What about you, love?"

"Mother" I say, taking another sip. Why was I still standing here talking to him? I was giving him a longer opportunity to analyse my dress - if you can even call it that – I am a giant prune head. I realised early on that I was literally the _only_ person that was wearing a dress big enough for three people. Surrounding the circumference of the room was nothing less than silk, exotic dresses, including Klaus sluttiest dress _partner. _My plan failed as he finally resulted in commenting on the _dress _"well you look nice" I could see his eyes scanning me from top to bottom.

"Don't lie" I laugh "I look horrible and you know it" he doesn't say anything "I'm going to go sit-" I look around at all the full seats "-somewhere" I continue. I knew it wouldn't be long until Mum would _need _her partner to dance with her and that would be my calling. If being there wasn't bad enough, I had to be here with _him _staring at me as I continued to make a fool out of myself? I have two left feet and I didn't need everyone knowing about it. "I best go find my Mum" I smile as I begin to move but he stops me. I feel his hand wrapped gently around my wrist as he pulls me gently to face him.

"There aren't any seats, love. Do you mind standing here a little bit longer?" I shake my head, knowing that this was probably the worst decision of my life. "How have you been? I was concerned when you didn't reply yesterday. Is everything alright? I hope I didn't offend you" I place my hand to my head, realising that I had actually forgotten to reply.

"Oh no, sorry I've just been busy and I guess I just forgot"

"I'm glad I'm so forgettable to you, love" I feel my face going red. This was so much harder to be _witty _when I was face to face with him. "Have you made plans for college this year?" my drink was completely gone by this point as I placed it down on a nearby counter. I search for my Mum in an attempt to escape. I was uncomfortable in this dress and I was definitely 100% uncomfortable being with _him_ in this dress. I searched the room looking for my Mum but with no such luck.

"It's still an undecided topic. I'm not sure whether it's the route for me. I mean the only reason I would be going would be to spent time with my best friend and that's not really an adequate reason to want to do something" I smile, making him smile back at me. He seemed genuinely interested in me. This _friend _of his clearly didn't mean much to him.

"Who's this?" I wince. She has enact of turning up when I least expect her too.

"Hi Mum" I smile at her. It wasn't before I realised my whole 'deal' with George was completely pointless. If she was just going to meet him anyways, I could have been at home right now and none of this would have happened. I didn't even want to think about it. My stomach was starting to churn and I felt increasing queasy.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Care?" her face was too enthusiastic for my liking. I could feel all eyes on me and I wasn't the kind of situation I liked being in.

I began gesturing to Klaus as I spoke "Mum, this is sir –" I stop before I could embarrass myself any more than I had done "Klaus" she laughs, raising her hand to shake his.

"_Sir _Klaus. It's nice to meet you"

"The pleasures all mine, love" there was a twinkle in her eye, the kind of twinkle that only occurs when master criminals are plotting something. I didn't want to stick around to find out what that plan was.

"Now you've made acquaintances why don't we go dance Mum. That's what we came here for in the first place, to dance" I pulled her arms slightly as my head gestured to the dance floor "not to talk so let's go this way" she stood very unmoving during my whole charade.

"Wait a minute Care. I just remember why I came over" _Oh I'm sure you did_, I thought as I moved back into the 'intimate' gathering "I came to tell you that another guy offered to dance with me. Isn't that great?" I'm going to be honest with you, I didn't like where this was going.

"That's brilliant" I smiled, hugging her "I'll see you back at home"

"Where are you going?" she shook her head as if I was the funniest child she ever had "It's only for one dance silly" her laugh was so forced that it made me feel like laughing at her instead of with her "there's five rounds" my heart sinks, _so close_ "but I wouldn't want you to miss out on the first dance" _Oh no, where was she going with this?_ I think as I bite my bottom lip. Her face lightens as she begins to motion between the two of us "hey why don't you two dance?" my face drops, _wait, what? _I turn to Klaus as he looks from me to my mother.

"I would love to Mrs. Forbes –"

"Please call me Liz" she interrupts as he smiles

"Liz" he repeats "however much I would love the honour, I have however come with my friend over there" he points again to the thin blonde "she was looking forward to the dance tonight. I would hate to let her down. I'm sure you understand" if there was one thing about my mother she _never _takes no for an answer. No matter how nicely worded it was. It was still a no and she wouldn't tolerate it.

"Oh c'mon" by this point she had resulted to tugging on his arm "she won't mind. A girl like her will find another partner in no time. I mean, by the looks of things she's having way too much fun with the barman over there. You'll be done before she's even have time to miss you. Go on Klaus, take the chance" He sighs as he looks at me, putting out his hand in my direction.

"Sure" he stops to look at me "I'd love to" my Mum's face lightens again as I place my hand into his. It sends tingles into my spine as we stand, taking a place onto the floor. The music began to start and I hoped to God, it was going to be something like the Rumba or Salsa. Anything fast paced and not at all romantic. My heart dropped again as the steady beat begins to play, the slow music following soon after.

"I can't do this" I say, suddenly freezing as I was beginning to back out of the deal. His hand wrapped gently around my waist, pulling me into him.

"Don't you want to dance with me, love?" as he spoke, he placed my hand on his shoulder, before taking the other in his. I _couldn't _move, let alone speak. My heart was beating out of my body. The temperature of the room was getting increasingly hotter, the closer I was to him.

"It's-It's not that–" _Since when did I have a stutter, _I thought as I felt my face growing redder by the second. I took a deep breath as I continued "-I-I _can't _dance" he chuckles as he looks down at me, his hold tightening like he wasn't planning on letting me go.

"Here's the thing love" he leans in closer. His breath by my ear as he whispered "_I _can" As a typical fangirl would say; _I think my ovaries just exploded_. Without another word, we began to sway to the melody as the lyrics started to play. I smiled, knowing all too well that this was the _perfect_ song.

_I've never seen diamonds in the flesh,  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies,  
_  
His hand gripped the curve of my back in the same time as the drum beat. He had a kind of feistiness to his actions. Another side I was yet to experience. His eyes lowered, biting his bottom lip as I looked at mine. Our legs paced the room, moving in sync with each other and the rhythm.

_And I'm not proud of my address,  
in a torn up town, with no postcode envy,_

The tempo began to increase as we crossed the floor completely unaware of the people staring at us. Our dance was steamy, hot and feisty. The tension between us was like concrete, so strong and unbroken.

_But every song's like,  
gold teeth,  
grey goose,  
trippin' in the bathroom,_

Out of nowhere, my leg took on a perfect tango pose, pointing outwards to the side of us as his hand rode up my thigh, pulling it around his waist before letting it slide down slowly to the floor. Our foreheads touched, breathing heavy as we marched around the dance floor. Within moments our bodies became intertwined as we breathed in the music and the atmosphere. The room was silent and all I could focus on was him.

_Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee,  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule,  
Let me live that fantasy_

As the last word of the chorus chimed he tilted me backwards, arching my back towards the floor. His body hovering over me as the song came to a stop. We were both breathing heavily as he brought back up to him, our foreheads touching once more as he smiled. His hand still cupped my back like he was conflicted whether to let me go or not. The stance was broken as he looked at me with that same emotionless face before fleeing out of sight.

"Caroline!" my Mum pulled me into a hug as I scanned the room for his face "where did that come from!?" she held me at arms width as she smiled from ear to ear "I would have bought you here years ago if I knew you could dance like that"

I gulp at the thought. "It's Electric" was all I could say. The connection was lost and I couldn't help but feel like a part of me had run off with him. If we were in a movie, that kind of moment would have required fireworks and _a lot _of them. None of the four dances that followed could match the intensity of _our _dance. I endured them, convinced I would never have to endure them again. Before long the night was over and all I could think of was that he left without saying goodbye.


	7. Prince Charming

"You're awfully quiet Care" mumbled Mum. It was about 48 hours later and I was still dealing with what _he_ had left with me, my thoughts. Since the ordeal I had let them take over, leaving me somewhat mute for the majority of it. "Caroline?" she asks again but as I try to speak, my voice clogs up. All I could muster was the odd croak and cough.

"I'm fine" I frown, listening to a voice that didn't sound like mine. Being a mother she knew something was wrong but I didn't want to talk about. Of course I didn't. Nethertheless, she was persistent. She glared at me with her mothering eyes

"It's to do with that guy, isn't it?" she pauses for a moment "Klaus, right?" my eyes narrow at his name like it was a bad memory. I guess we were past the point of pretending nothing happened. We basically spilled out all our feelings through dance. There was no denying it now. I don't know why I felt the need to protect him? What was he to me? The warmth from her hand was on mine. My eyes lowered as she leaned in closer to me over the counter top. Her voice was low and quiet as she spoke "do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head, reverting back to my mute state. "Care bear" she smiled, putting her hand under my chin and making my eyes meet hers. "I'm your mother. There's no judgement here" I sigh, she wasn't gonna give up was she? "You can tell me anything"

"There's nothing to tell, Mum. He's just a guy that I _thought_ I liked and I hoped the feeling was mutual but after the way he acted –" I sigh once more before I continued "- I'm don't know what to think"

"What happened?" I didn't want to re-think the moment. I had done enough of _that_ the last few days. To be honest, I wasn't sure why it bothered me. He was just going to be like any other guy. What was I expecting? He wasn't my prince charming. He never will be. What I needed was closure. Some explanation why he bolted the way he did. What was _so _important that he couldn't have just stayed a few seconds more to let us part in a more appropriate way? Did he think he was Cinderella? Was there another person that he had to rush back to?

It all made my head spin and I didn't want to make myself hurt anymore. I know it sounds pathetic that such a small thing could affect me but sometimes you can't control what the heart wants. "Just leave it. I don't really want to talk about it" I stopped, moving my hand from beneath hers. She was still for a while, before she eventually nodded. She knew where to draw the line. Enough was enough.

"Alright love" she walked round the table, patting me softly on the back "Alright" she repeated before she left the room. I closed my eyes, giving myself a taste of what it was like to live a drama free life. It didn't take long before the 'drama' was coming back to me.

[Beeping]

_Can we meet up again? I need to talk to you. _

I blinked several times, I read the message several times and it _still_ didn't sink in. My brain didn't want to believe what my eyes were telling them. What was he trying to say? Was he being serious or was this some kind of cruel joke to play with my heart once more? I was ignored for two days straight but when it suits him, he was able to just come waltzing back into my life like nothing happened. Did he really think that I was just going to play along? I'm not going to be one of those girls that could just be manipulated into being what _he_ wanted. I bit my bottom lip. This was not on.

_Oh, who are you again? I see that all of a sudden you know where to find me after two days of hearing nothing from you. Did you seriously expect me to run back to you like a lost puppy? Klaus, I don't think meeting up is the right thing to do. If you have something to say to me, tell me now because it is going to be the last chance you've got. I don't want to play games with you. I'm done. _

Within seconds he replies. It left me somewhat startled as I began to read his message;

_I see you are angry and I'm sorry for that. Just so you know love, I don't play games and being the gentleman I am, I want to talk to you in person. That's the best way to communicate without misinterpretation. I know we didn't leave on the best circumstances the other night and I truly apologise for that. Please, hear me out.  
_You _see _that I am angry? You damn right I am, I thought as I read the message over and over again in my head. I don't know anything about this guy's background but if he truly believed that this was how you treat a person, he wasn't the kind of person I wanted in my life. It may seem like I'm overreacting. All he did was leave me. We weren't dating. He wasn't my boyfriend so why was I treating him like one? I guess you must understand that I had high expectations of the _perfect man_ he was supposed be and all did was leave me disappointed. He wasn't the guy I saw in my fantasies. He was something else.

_Listen Klaus, I've had it up to here with your weird antics and split personality. But if you are serious about what you have to say, you will say it right here and now. I don't see what different it will make if you tell me in writing or in person. I know you think I'm some naive little girl but I not. I know what men are like and I know how they create excuses to get them out of their messes. You can't make me buckle anymore. I won't let you twist me around your little finger like I'm nothing. _

I see the messenger say; _Klaus is typing _as I hold my breath. He was determined to see me in person and for some strange reason that bothered me. Why was he so persistent in making me do something that I was clearly uncomfortable to do? Why was meeting him in person _so _important him? I didn't understand what his deal was. I was wrong earlier, how I said he was just like every other guy. He wasn't. He's much worse. He was supposed to be perfect, mature and something completely magical. Yes, he flattered me with his words and his charms but where did it get me? I'm just sat here chasing a man that clearly didn't exist.

_I'm sorry you feel like that way, love. If you change your mind, meet me in town by McDonald's at 4pm Saturday. I hope to see you there soon. _

I didn't reply. I didn't see the need to give him that satisfaction that he might have won or gotten through to me. I didn't have anything left to say. I couldn't tell him how much he hurt me because I knew I was partially to blame. He never said he was perfect or that he was going to sweep me off my feet. I conjured that up in my head and convinced myself that he was that guy and of course, I just got slapped in the face when I realised that actually he wasn't the guy I wanted him to be. I can't blame anyone but myself.

Maybe deep down the reason I didn't reply was because I wasn't sure what my answer would be. In a small way, I wanted to see him despite everything I have said. There was always two parts of the story even if that meant that I was constantly contradicting my thoughts. This was what _he _did to me. He made me think of things that I didn't want. He made me feel that hurt over and over again until I could make sense of it all. Maybe seeing him and actually hearing what he had to say, might give me the freedom that I wanted. I still liked him and it was _that _that clouded my real judgement on him. However much I would love to, I couldn't just turn off those emotions. I may like him but I also hated him for making him like him. I didn't know how to felt about him. What did I want?

"Omg that's hilarious. I can't believe your Mum made you go with her" I hear Bonnie in my ear as I slouched on my bed. After the rubbish day I was having, I needed to talk her and hear her voice telling me how everything was going to be fine. I told her about my last few days. I gave her as much information as I was willing to face. Like the majority of people in my year, she was globe-trotting before college eventually started. When she calls, I never knew what country she's was in. She was all over the place and bursting with excitement to tell me all about her travels. Of course that just continued make me feel like poo when I realised what a mess I have made of my life in comparison.

"... and here I was thinking I was doing _her_ and George a favour! Life just bites me in the arse" I laugh as I hear mumbling in the background "so how's Scotland anyways?"

"Cold" she laughs "but still completely breath-taking at the same time. You should come and visit! I absolutely love it here and the people are all so friendly and -" her voice turns into more of a whisper "- the guys are _hot_"

"Bonnie!" I laugh "you're taken"

"I know, I know but that doesn't stop me from enjoying the view, right?"

"I miss you but I'm not flying half way across the world to see you. Some of us don't have any money" I smile, remembering how much she made me laugh. It had been weeks since I'd seen her properly and sometimes it was nice to be able to meet up with someone I've known most my life. She was familiar and I found comfort in it.

"I miss you too" her voice lightened as she continued "I _could_ probably stop off for a day or two before going to India. I mean if you _want_ me to?"

"Of course I want you to. Are you seriously asking me that?" my voice raised almost half a pitch. I needed something to get my mind off things and that was just my cure.

"I take that as a yes then?" she laughs as I scream yes down the phone "there's no need to shout. I heard you the first time"

"When will I expect to see your beautiful face again?"

"Maybe next week, I'm supposed to be in India by Wednesday so I'll see if I can make it down there by Saturday?"

"Oh my goodness, that sounds amazing!" I smile, telling her I missed her once more before we ended the call. I felt like a massive weight had been taken off my chest. She was almost the only person who could just make me forget all my troubles just by listening to her voice.

"George!" I hear my Mum shout and just like that another day had finished and I was taken back to reality. All it took was one friendly reminder to bring me a step back into time and make me realise that I was still living a 'relatively' normal life and that was always full of excitement with a pinch of drama to keep me on my toes.

"Caroline!" it seemed to be my turn to be scrutinized. I smiled as I made my way downstairs to see what was going on. _Jumping back on the band wagon_ I laughed as I go to see what on earth was happening down in this hell hold.


	8. Silver Platter

[Saturday]

"Are you here yet?" we decided town was the best place to meet as it was familiar and as you know, I _like _familiar. I was wandering around one of my favourite shops; clothing in one hand and the phone in the other.

"I'm literally just walking in through the entrance. I'll be there in two blinks of an eye" I laugh blinking my eyes twice.

"That's not _completely_ true" I knew she would be rolling her eyes at me. I continued searching the selves not really looking too closely at what I was looking at. It was more of a pretend-I'm-busy kind of pose to make it look like I wasn't a complete loner. "Where exactly are you?" I ask as I hear her voice louder than before

"Behind you" my eyes widened as I spin around to see her gorgeous face staring at me. I squeal taking her in my arms, smothering her with the clothes in my hand as I dump my phone in my pocket.

"Hey!" I smile, looking at her newly dyed red highlights and complete change of outfits. "When did this happen?" I take a few strands of her hair in my hands, stroking it as she smiled.

"About a few weeks ago, I really like it" and I did as well. It was a nice change from her usually brunette locks. "Oh, am I stopping you from shopping?" she stares down at the clothes in my hands.

"No, not at all" I chuck them to the side "let's go" I take her arm in mine as we stroll down the shopping walkway. "Wanna grab a drink?" I ask as she looks like she's thinking for a moment as we smile, both repeating the same thing "Starbucks"

"So I opened my dorm room and there he was, half naked and looking like he wanted more than a _friendship" _my mouth dropped open as I gawped at her.

"No! So what did you do?" my eyes widened "you didn't ..." she laughs, pushing my arm slightly as I tried to take a sip out of my coffee.

"God, NO! If anything, I'm loyal to Jeremy, _always_. So I told Mr Desperate -" she smiles, flicking a strand of hair out of her eye as she continued "- that I was in happy relationship with my boyfriend and that he should leave if he knew what was good for him" she had a kind of sass about her as she spoke which was definitely _new _to me but then again she always had an attitude.

"Well good for you. I bet he didn't take that too well"

"Take what well? Being rejected by a girl?" she scoffs "Oh of course not. He was one of those all-the-girls-wanna-get-in-my-pants, kind of guys which wasn't completely egotistical as most the girls _did._" The chatter around the coffee shop seemed to die out as I focused on her. I watched as she took small sips out of her ice tea, her lips curving around the rim carefully. I didn't say much. I just wanted to absorb her; her scent, her face, her presence. I would miss her when she left tomorrow. "What about you, Care? Have any guys caught your eye since I've been gone?" there was a sparkle in her eye like she knew something I didn't know she did but I was pretty confidence she didn't know about Klaus. I made very sure of that. I smiled slightly, playing with the remaining froth around the sides of my cup.

"I wish" her eyes widened as she stared at me, trying to analyse my expression. I felt my face growing hot as I felt her gaze on me. My cheeks were turning ever so slightly red as I tried to shift the warmth elsewhere.

"You're blushing Caroline and if I didn't know you better that means you're not being _completely_ honest with me, so spill!"

"Let's go" I start to move my bag, placing my empty coffee cup on the side of the table as I stand up to leave. She looks at me, her brain ticking. I knew this wouldn't be the last time the subject propped up. We walk with our arms linked for what seemed like hours as we just did our usual people watching. We used to do this when we were at school. Just going to town for no apparent reason just so we could stare at people, looking at what they wore, how they behaved. It was _our _little thing.

We walk past McDonald's and I suddenly remember what the _other _deal was. I try to hide myself behind passing people as Klaus stood outside the entrance. He stood by himself looking as lonely as ever. I stared at my phone looking at the time. I sigh, 4pm sharp. I see his head turn and I freak "Let's go this way" I smile at Bonnie, pulling her back the way we came. Eventually we ducked into a store as I pretended to look at some necklaces. She gave me an odd stare. She knew something was up. I stood by the window to turn and look at him once more but this time she caught me.

"Is _he_, who you're hiding from?" I spun around to see her, completely unsure how long she was standing behind me. "Is that _him?"_ my eyes widened, feeling like a little girl caught with her hand in a candy jar. "It is, isn't it?" she draws her attention to him as she focuses on his every detail on him. I wince as I study her, hoping she doesn't recognise him. "He's kinda cute" she finally says, biting her bottom lip slightly. "Why do you think he's casually standing there by himself?"

"He's waiting for me" I eventually say, making her brain go like clockwork. I look at her sheepishly as she turns to gaze at me. Her expression looks like she was constantly shocked.

"No!" she squeals "You _have_ to go meet him. You can't leave him standing there like that" she rests her hands around my head, turning it to stare at him "look at him, he wants your company" Bonnie had been trying for months to 'set me up' with someone from school but of course little did she know that I may have actually liked someone. It just wasn't the age range she was looking for. I didn't know how long it would take for her to realise who it was. Maybe she didn't know? Maybe she hadn't met him? After all, she didn't take English so there was no need for her to have seen him.

"But you're here. I don't know when I'll see you next" I whine "I want to spend time with you"

She rolls her eyes at me, taking my hands in hers "Listen, you've spent the whole morning with me. We can talk on the phone and I'll be back again for college. This might be you're _only_ shot with him" I try to protest as she holds up her phone "I've already arranged transport, no excuses, go" she pushes me slightly outside the store as I turn back at her. I didn't want to go, not really but now I had no choice. She would be watching my every move. I couldn't subtly slip away or walk off into another direction. She nods her head towards him as I began to walk. I take a deep breath and walk across the road.

"Hi" I mumble as I reach him. He doesn't hear me, his back was facing away from me so I repeat "Hi" talking a little bit louder and tapping him on the shoulder. He smiles as he sees me, going in for a hug before resisting slightly.

"I'm so glad to see you, love" no one could have faked that kind of happiness. He did truly look _very _happy to see me. I knew Bonnie would still be in the shop, watching me but I had to remain still. I didn't want her thinking more of it than it was. "I didn't think you would, not after what you said" he was rambling which meant he was nervous.

"Believe me, I didn't come here by choice" I gesture my head behind me and by the look of his face, I realised he'd seen Bonnie.

"Oh I see" he says, his voice less enthusiastic. It was finally his turn to feel hurt. "Let's walk somewhere inside, I don't want you to catch cold. Once we get out of your friends sight, you can slip away" I frowned before I nodded. We ended up in a small little coffee bar, further down the street. It was kind of like a 'relax' bar, if that was such a thing, with smooth music constantly playing in the background and those big comfy leather seats splattered around the place. We hovered in the doorway for a while before he spoke again "I guess this is your cue to leave, love. I'm glad I saw you" I could truly see how upset he was that I didn't come especially to see him and I don't know what it was that persuaded me to stay but I did.

"Since I'm already here, I guess you might as well tell what you wanted to tell me" he nodded like a true gentleman before showing me to my seat. We sat in a quiet corner, facing each other. There was only a small coffee table breaking the gap between us but even so I could still feel the tension, hard like stone but somehow not as tense as the night at the dance. It felt different. He ordered himself a coffee and me a tea before we could get ourselves 'comfortable'. His awkward smile, made me smile as I sat there feeling like a large awkward potato. I should've left when I had the chance. "What was _so _important that I had to see you in person?" his eyes lowered as he spoke;

"I've always much preferred dealing with problems in person" _problems, _so I was now classed as _his _problem. That should have sent me bolting in the other direction but I took a deep breath. By now I realised his choice of words weren't great for an English enthusiast. He gulps, realising my offense at the word problem. "I just want to formally apologise for my behaviour that night at the dance. I was just trying to make the best out of an awkward situation. I overstepped my boundaries as an authoritative person to you and I know that I was wrong in doing so. I felt obliged to comply with your mothers proposals and –"

"Wait, you think the reason I'm mad at you is because you _danced_ with me?"

"Is that not it?" he frowns as I began to laugh. This day couldn't get any better. He is either too naive to see that the dancing part was definitely not the problem. "Right, you are laughing at me now?" by him saying this was like a spur for more laughter. I don't know why I found it so funny but this was definitely why communication was an issue these days.

"So why did you leave so soon after the dance?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me" I smiled as I tried to muffle laughter. He was clearer more inattentive than I thought. Sometimes girls don't quite understand that guys don't analyse situations as much as us and the fact is they don't even pick up the signs. The more he spoke, the more ridiculous it was making me feel. I had been angry at him for days, thinking he didn't like me or that I did something wrong and the truth is he was thinking the exact same thing.

"I was mad because after the dance you just fled and I didn't know what I did wrong! I already felt stupid looking the way I did and you just came in looking all dapper. You truly swept me off my feet and you didn't even know it" we laughed as we realised how stupid we've both been.

"I didn't think you looked stupid at all, love. You never do" all the hard feelings we put aside as I smiled at him. I truly felt so much better seeing him in person. He was right. It was the best way to deal with your problems. "I thought you said you couldn't dance anyways?" he smiled as he took a sip from his cup "by what I saw, it seemed that you were lying"

"No, I can't dance. I was clearly just your lucky day that I didn't break all your toes" I smile. It was all lighted conversation. It was the first time that I had property sat down and spoken to him without being hidden behind a screen. "I wouldn't have even gone to a place like that if it wasn't for my Mum. She needed my company as my Dad –" I stopped. He could see the confliction in my face. Instead of saying much more he waited for me to continue.

"- is away often on business a lot so I don't get to see him much. None of us do" my eyes lower as I wrapped around the warmth of the cup, breathing in the steam it released.

"I know what it feels like to have a Dad that is never around" he says as my eyes frown at him. Maybe it was time that I finally realised what his concealed issues were. It had startled from the beginning that he wanted to _care _for people but he didn't know how and I felt like whenever he tried, he was just faced with disappointment. "My siblings and I have always had issues with our Father. He isn't a man that I could go to if I was feeling down or having a hard day. He always wanted more from me, like whatever I did just wasn't enough for him" he was shaking his head slightly as he spoke "one day, enough was enough and I had to go. I left my siblings when I was quite young and went off to fend for myself. I thought they'd come after me but they didn't" I moved my hand onto his as I tried to comfort him. It didn't seem like he had said this to many people and I was happy that he choose _me _to share his story with.

"At least he wasn't cheating on you guys" I tried to change the subject. It was clearly hurting him to talk about it and I figured bringing it back to sop story would make it all better. He looked up at me, confused what it was I was implying "It's not confirmed or anything but for a while I have had these suspicions that maybe my Dad has been cheating on us"

"What makes you think that, love?"

"I don't know what it is but every time we talk on the phone or when he does come back, it's like he doesn't really want to be there, like he doesn't want to talk to us. I'm not if that's because he's busy or got a lot on his mind but it bothers me and I can't help but feel like these 'business trips' are a cover for his other family" I had never told anyone this before and in a way we were both letting out truths that were held deeply within us. I guess who better to tell than a complete stranger? Sometimes, it takes a stranger to let it all out and give you a different perspective. "I can't help but feel paranoid" I sniff, holding back tears "I don't think he loves us anymore" he gets up and sits down next to me, his arms around my shoulders as I fall into his shoulder. I know I said I wouldn't do this but just like that all my emotions had been panned out onto a silver platter before him. I take deep breathes, trying to hold back the tears that were pretty much on the way to my eyes. He took this opportunity to speak;

"It's hard to be away from someone you love for such a long time and I totally understand why you would feel that way. I know when I left my family I often let my mind go wild and its perfectly normal but sometimes you just need a little faith and a lot of trust. I doubt your Dad is the kind of man to cheat on his family. Don't let the distance, tear you apart from him. He still loves you, no matter where he is. His love will never change" He didn't say a lot but it made me feel a ton better. I didn't want to believe that my Dad was a cheating man and I didn't want to feel like this. But I clearly had trust issues. I knew that no amount of words would make my feelings go away. Unless I heard it from the man himself and the proof that he would do _anything_ for us. One day he will stop travelling and it will be like the old days but until then I would have to take all the advice I could get to help me feel just that little bit better.

Without thinking, I wrap my arms around his waist, drawing him into me. I needed him to comfort me. I felt like it was Christmas and we were sat around a warm fireplace as the fire glowed, giving the whole room a rustic shine. My head lay upon his chest. It felt surprisingly like home as my hand rested against his hard chest. I finally looked up at him, our eyes meeting. The stare was long, caring and intimate. Nothing like I had ever experienced before. Our lips nearly locked before I pulled away.

"It's getting late. I should probably head home" I move away before standing up to create a distance between us. I pulled out my phone checking the time.

"Here" he smiles, standing up to take the phone out of my hand and placing his number in its contents. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where I am" he places the phone back into my hand as he smiled, bending down to place a kiss on my cheek. I watched as he walked away, looking down at his number. He saved himself under _Sir Klaus_.


	9. Playing Field

[A few weeks later]

We had been talking _a lot_ and it hasn't just been about each other's sobs stories – been there, done that – they were more in depth like he really wanted to know more about me. He constantly asked me questions; always reverting the conversation towards myself rather than himself. I know it may be earlier days but I really felt like I had found a special connection with someone other than my family. I guess you could call it a friendship or maybe it was much more than that but I knew deep down, you couldn't fake this kind of relationship. I hadn't seen him in weeks since the cafe but like clockwork, he continued to text me every day. In the odd occasion there was a phone, just hearing his voice made me smile. The question I kept asking myself was; 'how did such an amazing person land up in my life?' these things _always _came with a catch. Yes, he had his issues but didn't everyone? He was still this puzzle that I was trying to fix together. It may take days, months or even years but the fact was he made me happy and that's was all I wanted in life. Happiness was hard to find.

"CARE" I could hear his voice screaming at me but still I sat lying in the armchair, arms and legs hanging off its sides. "Care" his voice was closer this time "you need to take me to school" George was tagging on my arm like I was a rag doll. I turn my head to see his little blue eyes staring down at me. When I don't move, he pulls harder, nearly yanking me off the chair.

"Where's Mum? Why do I have to take you?" I stare at him with daydreaming eyes. With all _this_ happening, I sometimes forget I still had a life I needed to get back to; even though if I had the chance I would avoid at all costs.

"She got called in for work. Please Caroline I don't want to be late!" He already had his bag on his back and was handing me my car keys "CAROLINE!" his little voice screeched, sending ringing in my ears. After _that _wake up call, I eventually got up. Maybe I was half asleep – it certain felt like it – or maybe I was just so caught up in my 'beautiful dream' that I forgot how to walk. I stumbled a few times like I had one too many drinks but eventually I got my bearings and I was all ready to _rock and roll_.

I got in the car, seeing him already sitting there all perky and excited. I sighed. I don't think I was ever _that _excited to go to school. I smiled as I started the engine "what have you got today?" I asked as we began to drive. It went silent as he fiddled with the thin timetable in his hands before answering.

"English" I gulped. If I knew my school well, English meant Klaus and Klaus meant trouble. I smiled, not letting the word phase my expression, although my insides were jumping like fireworks. I had no doubt that Klaus would be there. It made my stomach rumble, thinking about how he would react. We hadn't seen each other in a 'school environment' how were we supposed to act? Would it be awkward? Would he pretend that I didn't exist? Or would it be the complete opposite?

"English ..." I repeated as George rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that's what I said" before I could let my mind think of all the 'what if'' situations, George spoke "Liz told me to tell you that she called the school before she left, asking Sir to collect me at the door so I didn't get lost. You know she worries about me"

"They do student collections now?" my eyes squinted, forgetting my problems for a split second "since when? They never did that when I was at school" I laughed as I pulled up to the door. This was when all the thoughts came rushing back.

It was a quiet alley, somewhere behind the school. It was usually where 'parents' dropped off their kids instead of at the main entrance. In all fairness, I always thought taking the back entrance was somewhat shady but we had to _obey_ school rules. I did the final 'once over' making sure he had everything he needed. I even did the parent-like smile as he ran over to the door. My smile soon faded as my eyes followed him, spotted a familiar silhouette hovering near the door way. Like a reflex, my hand started the engine, in an attempt to make a quick escape but I wasn't fast enough. I wanted to avoid the awkward tension and the prying eyes but Klaus had other ideas in mind.

I wanted to run for the hills but instead _he _was the one running towards me. He stopped inches away from the bonnet of my car. I glared at him. If he didn't think I had the balls to run him over, he had another thing coming. I smiled as he waited, thinking the same thing. His hands move from the bonnet of my car as he made his way to the driver's seat. My eyes widened, _this wasn't happening right now_. All I did was glare at him. The window pane acted as protection from his charm but it wasn't long until he began motioning me to take my guard down, as per usual.

"Yes?" I ask, trying to pretend that this was _completely_ normal for me. It was such a normal thing for teachers to come running at a student's – technically 'ex-student's - car. I can imagine _most _student's wouldn't let the teacher live to tell the tale. My heart began thudding as his broad frame leaned on _my _frame, a mischievous smile appearing on his face.

"Move over" he whispered. There was a glimpse in his eye that I hadn't seen before but I couldn't help but feel attracted to its shine. I stared in disbelief. What was he planning on doing?

"Sorry?"

"You heard me, love" Was he seriously suggesting that we should stroll off into the sunset _during school hours_? But as a good little girl, I shuffled over to the passenger seat as he replaced my previous position. The stir of the engine began as the car started rolling. I gulped. This wasn't going to end well. My eyes widened as I stared at him.

"Is this some kind of kidnapping?" I joked but when he didn't reply the beating of my heart increased "are you seriously attempting to kidnap me in my _own_ car?" at last, he smiled, letting my guard turn off a notch. We reached the exit. We were definitely not on school grounds any longer. My eyes tightened as I speak "where are we going?" I cough, rephrasing my questions "where are _you _taking me?" I made the mental note to myself to stop making assumptions and to _probably_ not let strangers into my car. Eventually the car began to stop just a few miles outside the school. It came to a halt as the engine died down. My nerves calmed down with them.

"How are you, Caroline?" he shrugged his shoulders like this was the most normal thing he had done all day. My eyes narrowed as his smile continued to grow. He was _so _good at playing the, I'm-obvious-to-everything act but I on the other hand, was not. Did he seriously _kidnap_ me from a school so he could ask me how I was? Was this _really _happening?

"How _am_ I?" my mouth dropped open "what _are_ you doing?"

"I was just trying to be polite" he did his little dimpled laugh as he continued "I didn't want to just rush into things without some form of conversation" his eyes lowered before they looked back at me under long lashes "don't want you to add _rude _onto your list of things you hate about me, love" I blushed. I actually _did _have a things-I-don't-like-about-Klaus list. I smiled. _Hate_ was kind of strong.

"Remind me, what are we rushing into?" I was trying to get my head around things. His eyes lowered to the steering wheel as though contemplating some deep thoughts. Subconsciously, my body angled to face him. The way he sat in that stern statue-like pose made me curious to know what went on in that head of his.

"We have some unfinished business to do, that's all" It's official, I thought. _He's going to kill me. _That was apparently the first thing that popped into mind. I analysed his face. It was clear that it was more than _murder_ rattled his brains. He finally looked back at me, his eyes focused on my lips. He bit his bottom lip. I couldn't even contemplate what was happening before I was pulled into his embrace, trapped by the muscles pulsing in his arms. His lips pounded onto mine like magnets, placing a long hard kiss deep into the very souls of them. By this point, words failed me. I wasn't going to protest. I mean if some cute British guy -who you've had a crush for ages - decides to kiss you, who are you to complain. I relaxed into his arms, losing all the fight within in me. My hands tangled in his hair, encased by the softness of his curls. His hands tugged at my shirt aggressively before settling to a gentle stroke. His lips were soft, tender and so much more then I imagined. I felt the nudging of the gear stick in my ribs as I suddenly broke away. Just like that, the whole situation went flashing before my eyes. I wanted to pinch myself. Was this a dream?

I cough, catching my breath as I spoke "I didn't know you had it in you" I laugh, trying to lightening the whole situation. His face was stern, serious and even in my panting state I knew this _wasn't_ a laughing matter for him. I lowered my tone as I caught my breath "what's wrong?"

"You don't understand how _long_ I've been waiting to do that" _well this was news to me_, I thought as I let him continue "from the moment I saw you at the dance dressed like a giant Christmas tree to the moment just a few weeks ago in that Cafe, I've wanted to grab you in my arms and ravish you, love" It kind of sounded like he wanted to eat me instead of kiss me. This made me gulped as my eyes widened. I didn't know what to think or how to feel. I was happy and yet clouded by confusion. Are you telling me that the guy that I actually liked likes me back? It was definitely one for the 'new experiences' book, I smiled. His lips parted as the words just kept on flowing "It has been bothering me for weeks Caroline" he paused "I regret not kissing you when I had a chance"

"You could have told me?"

He started to laugh "I couldn't just send you a message one day requesting a kiss from you" I smiled at his use of words. I felt like I was back in the days of 'courting' "I don't think you'd take that too well, love" _oh how wrong he was_. His phone beeped. His eyes closed and he sighed "I have to go" he left me with nothing less but a single kiss, leaving the presence of his lips as a parting gift, before he was gone.

I touched a finger to my lips, constantly getting flashbacks from _that _feeling. He made me feel like I could be anything. Just like that he had me under his spell and I was well and truly 'wrapped around his little finger'. I bit my bottom lip, _wow, _I thought_. _This day couldn't get any better. I smile, making my way around to the driver's seat. I stopped. My hands lifted a diary, _his _diary. I wasn't one to pry into someone personal belongings but I couldn't help but feel curious. From the start, he definitely struck me as the kind of man to have secrets and I still held onto the thought that he was a man of mystery. Yes, he was all charming and flattering on the outside but that seemed like a facade. I frowned, submitting the temptation. I opened the first page to see a calendar-like layout. I knew I may regret this but I _had _to know what was going on in that head. I had to know what he was. I take a deep breath as I begin to scan the pages.

"He didn't lie about being busy" I mumbled. Every single date was filled. How was it possible that he had something to do every day? I continued to read "Jessica, Lauren, Elizabeth, Carrie, Ellie" I squinted as I read the long list of names neatly dotted within the daily squares "Mary, Becky, Helen –" I gasped "Caroline" What _was_ this? Why was there a list of names in this 'diary' of his? I had noticed they were all girls, of course I did. That was the first thing I noticed. But what _was _he doing meeting all these girls? I began to check his next appointment. "Georgia" my voice turned to a whisper. It couldn't have been what I thought it was, could it? What was the meaning of all this? Had I finally revealed his secret? I noted down the name and the time of when he was 'supposed' to meet Georgia. I closed the diary, grasping it in my hands. I had to give this back to him.

As I began walking down the drive back, I shook my head. That was wrong of me. I should've have sneaked into his diary. There was a perfectly good explanation for everything. It wasn't what it seemed. I saw him walking through the door as I shouted his name

"Klaus" he turned to see me. His eyes were shocked but in a split second, his expression changed and he actually looked happy to see me.

"What are you doing here, love?" his smile appeared like it never left. It was like he was putting on a face when he saw me. It was like he had practise doing this. His eyes lowered as I passed him the book.

"You left this in my car" his hand grasped it, almost snatching it out of my hands "Don't worry, I didn't read it. I ran straight up here as soon as I found it" I lied as his face softened. I don't know why I lied but something deep inside me knew _this _was wrong. And I wasn't talking about reading his diary.

"It must have slipped out of my pocket" his eyes looked back at me. His smoulder fully returned "thanks for returning it, love" I smile again. He didn't know that there was a dent in my trust for him. He didn't know that I was suspicious and in all honestly, I didn't know either. I watched as his eyes fell upon a bunch of girls laughing in the corner and it only spurred on my curiosity. What was he up to? I needed to know that what he had been saying to me was all true and not some rehearsed scripted that he just rallied off to a bunch of other girls. My face stayed the same, emotionless as I spoke

"I'll text you later" I walked away, flicking a piece of hair as I did so. I guess you could say I just levelled the playing fields. I smiled as I walked back to my car, unaware of what I had just let myself into.


	10. Trust

[The next day]

"Who the hell is Georgia?" my pillow was sprung to the other side of my room as I paced. This was all I could do. I let all my calmness slip and finally that crazy woman was released setting havoc on my room and its contents "Hell, who on earth are all those other girls?" I slumped into my bed with a scowl on my face. Was this my jealousy streak? Or was I just being paranoid? It was just a diary with a bunch of names written in it. It could have meant anything. It didn't say 'here are the names of the girls I'm dating' so there wasn't any need for me to go making all those ridiculous assumptions, right? Was it even possible to date like a thousand women at the same time? I've heard of cheating but this was on a _whole_ other level. I shake my head. "No, he is better than that" _Or wasn't he_? Men were men. They couldn't be trusted or so I told myself. I _wanted _to trust Klaus. He just made me feel like he was the kind of man I could rely on. I thought back to the kiss. How many lips had those lips touched? My fingers pulled on my bottom lip as my eyes widened. This was gross beyond belief.

"Care who you talking to?" I hear Mum shout as I winced, realising that I was talking out loud to myself, _again_

"No one" I rolled my eyes. I wanted to talk to him and ask him straight up what the hell was going on but I couldn't, not really. It would only mean that I had to explain the reason that I knew about it – whatever it was – in the first place and that would mean confessing to _snooping_. I take my coat off my bed, dumping it on the floor. Even the clothes I wore that day, reminded me of _him. _I scrambled to my bed, my knees at my chest and my hands on my eyes. It was only as I peeked through my fingers that I saw the little piece of paper, creeping from underneath my coat. I frowned, grasping it in my hands and recognising my scribbled handwriting;

_Georgia, 2pm_

The clock beeped 1pm. My brain was telling me 'go see what he's up to' but my heart was saying 'no' _always_ protecting him. I began to bite my thumbnail. What was I to do? A relationship needed trust. I frowned, staring at the floor. But my _trust _had already been broken. I read his diary. I knew his secrets. What harm was it to break that trust just a little bit more to find out if _he _was worth it? He wouldn't know. I bit my bottom lip. I needed to do this for myself. I needed to know I wasn't going to get hurt.

If I didn't know better, I would have thought I had turned into _Little Miss Caroline_, _spy of the year_. Or not as clearly my 'spying' techniques were a little rusty. I sat in plain sight, nonchalantly drinking a cup of coffee while I waited for the clock to strike 2pm. I never claimed to be _good_ at this. I wanted to be inconspicuous. Let's be honest, a beautiful blonde like myself creeping around dark alleys was _sure _to attract attention and that was something I _didn't_ want. I crossed and uncrossed my legs several times. I even stared at the bench long enough to establish that the colour was definitely a dark green and not black. Time was ticking slowly. I could've taken this as a sign. Maybe I wasn't supposed to know what _he _was up to. Maybe this was fates way of protecting my feelings. Truth was, one way or another I would have found out, whether it was by the hand of him or someone else. But let's be honest, I'd rather find out on my own accord.

I wasn't exactly sure where Klaus met these girls but I knew today Georgia was getting treated to a coffee. Funnily enough, it just happened to be the same Cafe Klaus took me to week ago. If that wasn't a coincidence, I didn't know what was. I sighed. I didn't want to be slapped in the face with the realisation that it was all an act and I definitely didn't want to know that I was just some other girl that he captured in his game. But I _needed _to know. My eyes looked ahead, spotting his familiar broad shoulders. He walked with such a pride like he owned the world or like he was some King returning to his faithful subjects. I had never noticed before how terrifying he _really _looked. I turned away, hiding behind the tree that was in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him stop to kiss the cheek of a small brunette girl. I didn't see her face but as they grabbed each other's hands, I knew this was _more_ than a friendship. I needed to know more. And that was when I started to follow them.

"Please sit down, love" I sat a table nearby, my back towards them as I listened to every word that came out of his mouth. "How are you? I've missed you" my hands began to tightened as I heard the words streaming from his mouth. I didn't know if there were the truth or whether _this _was all part of the act. I winced as I heard her bubby cheery voice answer him.

"Oh Klaus, I've never met such a wonderful man! I was so lucky to have found you!" they went silent for a while and I knew he was smiling that smile and her heart was beating like it had never beaten before. I knew all this because it was like I was reliving every moment I had with him. "I think I love you" _hold your horses_, _she what now? _My eyes widened as I nearly fell off the chair. I was glad I wasn't _that _gullible. How long had he known this girl?

"Georgia, love, you know how I feel about you" his chair squeaked as he moved closer to her. I could hear her breathing hard as he did so. He _really _knew how to make a girl swoon. "But I can't commit to saying the same back to you" he pauses "you see I had a troubled past with my father and the whole idea of _love_ just makes me heart break. I'm constantly reminded of the lack of love I had as child. I'm sure you understand, love"

"Of course" her voice rose about half a notch "of course I understand. You know I would do anything for you, my love" I wanted to hold my head. Was she seriously believing all this rubbish, he was telling her? I sighed, I definitely did. I didn't know if this thing with his father was genuinely real or another thing that he used to make girls sympathise for him. "I'm so sorry about your father Klaus"

"Not to worry, love. The past is the past. I must focus on the present" he stopped for a while as though thinking of what to say "_You _are my present" I took a deep breath. If I had a drink in my mouth, I would have spat that thing out all over the table. I held back. I was this close from turning around and releasing that poor girl from his charm. I felt like my ears were on fire as he continued "I only have eyes for you, love" this was getting ridiculous now. I couldn't let him trick another girl like that and I wouldn't. I inhaled slowly before grasping the handles of my chair and pushing myself up. This had to end. My back still facing them, I spoke loud and clear, ensuring everyone heard what I had to say.

"That man is a LIAR"


	11. Georgia

"I'm sorry, love. Who are you?" the sound of his voice made me angry. It made me want to punch him straight in the face for all his sins. I was convinced a man like that wasn't capable of compassion. Maybe he was right. Maybe he _wasn't_ capable of love. I spun around. I smiled, getting satisfaction as his face dropped, realising who I was.

"I'm girlfriend number 250" I say, not completely sure if the figure was accurate but God help him if he corrected me. I walked closer, pushing a chair with me to the 'happy couple'. They were _a lot_ closer than I had imagined. I slumped down, finding comfort in the chair as I sat as a barrier between them. It was finally ready to confront him "hello Klaus"

"Caroline" he sounded somewhat choked as I continued to smile at him "funny seeing you here" it took him a while to compose himself "remind me again, what _are _you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" my answers were short, snappy and definitely putting across my point. We never broke eye contact, until I heard Georgia speak.

"Klaus, who is she?" her whining sent shivers through my spine. It reminded me of how young she _really _was. I smiled, putting on my, I'm-not-pissed face as I turned to face her.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Caroline" I moved a strand of hair out my face "sorry to break up -" I paused gesturing to them both "- whatever this is but _I _am the other girl" her face changed from confusion to slightly more confusion with a dash of shocked "yes, sweetheart. You have _just_ been cheated on. In fact –" I take this moment to turn my body around to glare at Klaus "apparently we _all _have been"

"I _don't _know _what_ you're talking about, love" my eyes squinted. Was he _really _taking this opportunity to play dumb with me? After all we had been through and all that I knew? I thought he had more brains than that. I laughed at the irony. Clearly I was _very _wrong.

"Don't 'love' me, Klaus. I know _exactly_ what you have been up to" I moved an inch closer to him, so that my words became more of a whisper that only he could hear "I may have read that diary of yours" I could feel his face tighten as I laid my cheek on his "oops". From a passerby the situation was all very friendly. We didn't shout or scream but instead we used painfully heavy sarcasm and wit to taunt each other. It was the _only _way.

"Klaus ... is she telling the truth?" Georgia sniffed "have you -" she sniffed again "- really been cheating on me?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as a comforting gestured. I cocked my head as I spoke

"Don't be _rude_ Klaus, aren't you going to answer the poor girl?" and for the first time, I had rendered _Sir _Klaus speechless "didn't think so" I patted her shoulder as I continued "listen Georgia, a pretty girl like you will be a catch for _many_ the fine bloke. Take a tip from me, don't waste your time with this one" my eyes glared at him as I spoke the last words "he's just not worth it" I laughed, moving my arm to her leg as I began to push her slightly "now run along. Don't you have school or something? It's time the _adults _talked" by this point she was in absolute hysterics. Tears, mascara, snot, all running down her face; she was a state and I couldn't blame her.

I looked back at him. He _seemed_ to have recovered from my little 'party crasher' moment and was sitting _very_ confidently in front of me. He leaned forward, his arms resting on the table as he smiled.

"Nicely played, love" his eyes never left contact with mine as he mockingly applauded me "I must say, I didn't think you had it in you and here's me thinking you were the _nice one_" he laughed "aren't you full of surprises"

"I'm not the _only_ one 'full of surprises', Klaus" his eyes lowered. I may have spoilt his fun _this _time but I knew I had only tainted _one_ girl for him. He could replace her in a second but it was more of the _principle _I was after. He needed to know that I wasn't being fooled by his antics.

"What do you _want_ me to say, Caroline? Do you want me to apologise?" when I didn't answer he laughed "fine, I'm sorry. Is that better, love?" I didn't like his tone and I wanted to get to the bottom of things. I needed to get the _ball rolling_.

"Who are all those girls, Klaus? What _are_ they, your play toys or something? What kind of game are you playing?" he didn't speak. His eyes remained lowered staring at the table "they _are_, aren't they? Are you telling me that you're dating _every_ single one of them?" he remained still, unspeaking which resulted in me laughing but it was more a laughter of shock than hilarity "and I was the _stupid_ fool to believe you" I shook my head "you're _nothing_ but a monster" I knew this struck a nerve with him "I can't believe you've been lying all this time and for what? Some selfish egotistical game" I remembered back to the dance "and that girl at the dance, another one of your _dates _I presume?" I laughed again "You're pathetic"He looked hurt but the truth was I was _so _much more hurt than he could have imagined. I put on a brave face but I was dying inside. He was starting to extinguish my flame.

"I have my reasons, Caroline. There's always a reason why I do what I do and that's my business" His face changed as he laughed. He looked back up at me like he had just remembered something "It _seems_ we are more alike than you know. I underestimated you" I frowned. It was like I hadn't said anything. It was like all that I had just told him went in one ear and out the other.

"I'm _nothing _like you" I snorted. If he thought he could just put the blame on me, he was wrong. I had too much fire in me to go down without a fight. In a way he made me laugh. The whole situation was so completely ridiculous. It was almost funny. Who'd have thought that an innocent school girl crush could have conjured up _so _much drama?

"Here's where you're wrong, love" he leaned back on his chair, crossing his legs as he smiled "I may have betrayed you with a few _white lies _but we're equal. From what I recall you told me you didn't read my journal and yet here you are, so full of new found knowledge" he picked up the drink on the table, placing it to his lips "I wonder who told you all about that" I was silent. I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't deny his accusation as it was true. He smiled when I didn't speak as he stood up, placing a few dollars on the table. He leaned in, whispering in my ear; "it's all part of the plan, love" he left as I sat there staring into the distance. He wasn't going to leave me like this. Not on my watch.

"Where'd you think you're going?" I shouted as I caught up with him. He walked surprisingly fast for someone who walked like they're owned the Earth. I ended up jogging to keep up with him. My breath was turning into more of a pant.

"Why should I stick around when you clearly didn't want to see my face, let alone talk to me?"

"I wasn't _done_ talking to you, Klaus" his hands were in his pockets and he slowed pace as he realised I was panting to keep up with him "you need to explain what's going on? I have the right to know"

"I don't have to tell _you _anything" he was frustratingly stubborn. Ok, maybe I came off harsh. I mean there were _so _many other ways that I could have approached the whole situation but I was angry. After hearing the way he spoke to that girl. It just set my suspicious a glaze. I pulled on his arm, causing him to come to a complete halt as I stood in front of him

"Yes, _you _do" he sighed. It was like he came to his senses and he couldn't lie to me any longer. Maybe I do have a weird affect on him. Maybe _I _was his cure

"Fine, because it's you" he rolled his eyes "there's something about you, love that just makes me care about your feelings. It's most infuriating"


	12. Fight or Flight?

We began walking once more, this time a lot slower than before. I remained silent, giving him the chance to speak. There was nothing more I could say. He had heard all I had to say. It was _my _turn to hear him out. "You were right" he began "I _am_ dating all those girls" I gasped "but before you go attacking me with sticks, I have a perfectly valid reason for my actions"

"Like you're heartless?" I snapped, realising that I was supposed to stay mute. I had my suspicions but there was something in me that hoped I was wrong. Hearing the words actually leave his lips made me angry. I didn't know how to react in a situation like this. What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to be happy that he had finally released me from his spell? Or upset that I was just another one of his many girls? My eyes lowered. I was _definitely_ mad. Not because of the reasons I would have originally expected but because I was foolish enough to _believe _him.

"No, love" he paused for a moment as though contemplating my words "that's not it" he was hesitant as he took a deep breath "I guess I enjoy their company kind of like I enjoy yours" I frowned. Was I surprised? No, not really. I knew he was a man who needed affection. I _knew_ he was the kind of man who _wanted _approval. Somewhere within me I _knew _his story about was father was true. It had to be in order to make all the jigsaw pieces fall into place. This was my theory. He lacked love and acceptance from his family and his childhood. What did this mean? It meant he was constantly searching. Maybe he was lonely and searching for some company or maybe he desired their adoration for him. I didn't know exactly what his _deal _was and I wasn't sure he did either.

"That's _no _excuse. You can't treat people like they're pieces of meat. They're as human as you and I" his face was numb. I knew telling him what was right or wrong wouldn't sit well with him. He wasn't the kind of person to _take _orders but it had to be said. He had to know that what he was doing wasn't right. The fact was I _cared _about him. Even though I didn't want to, I couldn't help myself "was any of it true?"

"Was what true, love?"

"Everything you said to me at the cafe, about your father and your constant flattery from the moment we met. Was any of it real? Or was it just another version of your rehearsed _sob story_ that you rallied off to all your _other_ girls?" he looked taken a back and that didn't surprise me. I wasn't really asking him but more accusing him. But I had every right to. His eyes lowered as though he was thinking hard about how he would word his response.

"Yes" my heart sunk "to start with"

"To _start_ with ..." I echoed his words. What did that mean? Was he suggesting what I thought he was? I frowned. What _was _I suggesting?

"Well ... yes" his sudden lack of words was driving me mental. The one time I actually _wanted _him to speak, was the one time he _chose_ to be vague "I don't know how to explain it but spending time with you has brought out a whole other side of me that I didn't know I had" he paused "_you_ brought out the anger in me" _well, thank you?_ I thought as tried to contemplate his words. So I make him angry? Was that as good thing? He saw the expression on my face as he realised how it sounded "Don't be offended, love. You are different ... in a good way"

"How am I different?" I felt like he was doing _it _again, changing my emotions with his charm. I think back to the matter at hand "I am still another number in your list of girls. _Just _a number, Klaus, I mean _nothing _to you" his face looked hurt like I had just stabbed him in the stomach a thousand times. The truth hurts but he couldn't pretend to be all _hurt _now when _he _was the one that inflicted his own suffering. It was _his _fault he was in this mess, not mine. His hurt turned to anger as he glared at me.

"Have I not treated you with the respect you deserve? Have I in some way, treated you any less than I would a friend?" his words came strong like fire. It was a side that I had seen before. This was the way he reacted to be hurt. Anger _was _his solution. I took in a deep breath.

"How am I supposed to know that I have been treated any differently to all those other girls? How am I supposed to know that you don't say this to everyone?"

"You have to trust me, love"

"Trust you!?" my voice started to rise "you have already proven that you _can't _be trusted" I released the frustration from inside me. My voice was soft, caring as I spoke "Klaus, look at yourself; you're parading around with a bunch of girls, pretending they are the 'one' for you. You can't just stand there and tell me to 'trust you' when all the evidence is clearly not in your favour" I thought about it. What did I want? I got the closure that I needed. What was I staying around for?

"Caroline, you don't understand" I wanted to be believe him and yet a part of me, couldn't bring myself to. I sighed

"Then _make _me understand because right now you are doing nothing but pushing me away" I walked closer to him again. He stood there with that pained look on his face "and if you _do_ trulycare about me, you will let me in, Klaus" my hand stroked his arm "let me help you"

It was like he remembered something, bringing back that aggression that I thought I had calmed. He brushed my arm from his as he squinted at me "I've already told you why I did what I did and even after _that_ you can't find it in your heart to forgive me? Instead you turn against me, accusing me of not being worthy of your trust. I've tried to prove to you that I am indeed capable of caring. I've told you things that I haven't told anyone else and yet you're still tell me I am pushing you away?" his voice wasn't angry but it wasn't friendly either "and now you have the audacity to claim I'm some broken man that is need of fixing" he began to laugh "Caroline, I don't _need_ your help" I shook my head. That was it. That drew the line for me. Why was I trying to save a man that was clearly beyond saving?

I laughed out of pure pity for the man. I tried but it wasn't enough "I don't know how many girls you've tricked or how many hearts you've broken but honestly, I don't care. You can do whatever the hell you like, Klaus. Be the monster you were born to be and break a thousand more hearts" I sighed as my eyes lowered "But just know this, you have lost me" I began to walk away from him. I didn't look back. I didn't turn to see if he was looking at me. I just walked forward, hoping that this would be the end and the drama would stop.


	13. Turn To You

[A few weeks later]

And just like that, everything was back to normal. It was like nothing had happened, kind of like the whole scenario was just some elaborated nightmare that didn't seem to end. I was happy it was over, of course I was. Closure was what I got but I still felt empty inside. I said what I had to say and if it was the right thing to do, I wouldn't still feel rubbish within me. I should have been happy Klaus was out of my life, hell I should've been over the moon that I was able to just be a normal teenager again but for some reason, I wasn't. I was _far_ from being _back to normal. _

I sat rigidly with Miimee curled on my lap. My hand began stroking her tail but more out of habit than a conscious action. My eyes continued to glare into the distance. I still felt that empty space in the pit of my stomach constantly telling me that something wasn't right. I didn't react as George plonked himself down beside me, making my body rising as he did so. I didn't have the energy to speak to him or anyone for that matter. I felt like the life had been sucked out of me and I was running on empty. I could hear Mum pottering around in the kitchen, trying to find things to keep her busy. I guess you could say everything was back to normal.

It wasn't long before George spoke. I realised it would be sooner or later. I sighed as I heard his voice "remote Care" it forced my body to react in a zombie-like way as I reached for the remote. He glared at me when I didn't make full eye contact. "What's wrong with you?" a chill was sent through my spine as my body registered what 'talking' was as I finally looked at him. A smile appeared on his little face in an attempt to be comforting.

"Tired" I rubbed my temples, my legs curled up beside George "What is this?" I scowled, staring at the blur of colours merging across my screen

"TMNT"

"English please"

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" my head did an upwards nod as I reverted back to my zombie state. Life seemed to be a lot easier and less complicated that way. If I didn't move for the rest of my life, would be life be drama free? The thought was extremely tempting.

"Care" Mum spoke. Her voice was low "your friend is in the newspaper"

"Which _friend_"

"Klaus" my head turned to face her. Miimee jumped off my lap as I fully turned to face Mum behind me. My eyes are wide as I speak but my body unresponsive. Was I breathing? I felt like my body was on shut down mode as my ears tuned in to the rhythm of her breaths. I tried to remain calm. I watched as she continued to read the paper, her eyes widening within every line.

"You didn't tell me he was a teacher at your school" I don't speak. I can't speak. I assume by the look on my face, she knew to just continue "He's apparently been sacked for inappropriate behaviour with some of the students" I rush to my feet, the newspaper in my hand before Mum could utter another word. I began to read;

_Fellow teacher, Klaus Michaelson from Mystic Falls High school was recently sacked earlier today after complaints over his inappropriate indiscretions with pupils at the school. Claims have been made that in the cause of 1 year he managed to simultaneously date over 50 different girls._

_We spoke to a victim of his lies, Georgia Thompson, 14, she stated that she felt "cheated and fooled" and that her "heart was broken" she was "horrified at the thought of how many hearts he must have fooled". We were devastated with her statement and the amount of true emotions the poor girl endured. She told us that she had no idea that he was dating anyone else as she truly felt like she was the one for him. She commented "I never thought someone was capable of being so criminal" _

_After talking to a number of other girls, we have realised that Michaelson played each girl in the same way, telling them the same lies and stories, making them fall for him over and over again with his charm. MFHS has stated that they were "shocked and had no idea of what he had been up to" and as a warning to other schools and vulnerable girls to "always be aware and to take every situation with the upmost caution" _

_Michaelson refused to give us a statement but we know that he will be banned from further applying to any other schools. The moral of the story girls is sometimes that perfect guy can be 'too good to be true"_

My mouth hung open. It took me a while to register what I just read. I shouldn't have been a shock to me as I already knew what _he _had been up to and just I was still rendered speechless. In a way I was glad that he had been sacked. I could rest assured that he couldn't 'harm' anymore girls and I was happy that Georgia had the guts to rat him out. I think we all underestimated that girl. I shook it off. I didn't want to think about him anymore. It served him right. He got what was coming to him and that was all I needed to say.

"He didn't _do _anything to you did he?" Mum voice was quiet as she spoke "you two seemed quite close" I looked up to her and smiled.

"No" I repeated but not so loudly "No" I think she knew. Maybe she didn't know exactly what had happened but she _knew _something. Her hand lay upon mine as I sighed. "Let's not talk about it. He's not my friend anymore. We haven't contacted in weeks. He deserved everything he got"

"Anyone home?" talk about good timing, I smiled as I saw my Dad stroll through the doorway as though he never left. I ran towards him taking him in my arms. It felt nice to physically see him, video calls wasn't quite the same. I looked up at him, my arms still around his waist "we weren't expecting you until next month"

"I thought I'd surprise you" he released me, leaving a cold spot as the air past my chest. I watched as before Mum and George took turns to welcome him home. It was nice to have something going on other than my relationship with Klaus.

"How long will you be back for?" Mum asks

"Until Christmas" I see the baggage crowded around his legs. I smile I begin to move one of his cases upstairs. It seemed the lightest of them all. I could hear the chatter from below as I pulled the suitcase. It seemed to be going well until my hand slipped and the bag went flying down the stairs, ending in a crash.

"Dammit" I hissed, running down the stairs to pick up the case and its contents now scattered around the floor. I began frantically shoving things back into the case until I found a picture frame. My heart dropped as I glared at the people in the photo. The only person I recognised was my Dad. My suspicions flooded back into my brain as Dad came running towards him.

"What was the noise? Are you alright?" I ignored him as I stood up from my crouched position, holding the frame within my hands. By this point Mum and George had joined us. They were all staring at me and yet my eyes didn't leave the unfamiliar family as I held it up to him.

"Who are _they_?"


End file.
